Please Come Home For Christmas
by an-artist-at-work
Summary: A story in which Jeff's away, Nick's miserable, and being reunited never felt so good.


**A/N: I'm warning you. There will be fluff. **

**Disclaimer: Nick and Jeff = iPhone 4S. I own neither of these.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Come Home For Christmas<strong>

The sound of Christmas music filled the room. Oh, how he loved this holiday. The cold weather. The snow. The carolers. The music. Even the cliché Christmas decorations. He loved it all, but when Jeff told him that he was going to Europe for the holidays, Nick suddenly hated Christmas and everything related to it. This was the first Christmas that Nick would spend without his best friend...and boyfriend.

Nick sat on the sofa, clearly sulking. The once bright, cheerful holiday tunes sounded like a dull, white noise to him. Nothing seemed festive in his eyes. The decorations looked bleak and gray. The tree looked bare; like nothing was on it. Boring. The brunette was miserable. His parents could see it in his eyes. He missed Jeff, terribly. A whole month without him. Now that is pure torture. He was putting a damper on his parents' mood, but nothing, not even their own son, could ruin their Christmas. They just ignored him and brought it to themselves that Nick was having 'teenage boy-problems.'

Nick sighed as he watched his parents and little sister sing along to the sappy Christmas songs that were playing on their stereo. He was not happy at all. No boyfriend. No happiness. This sucked so much.

While the holiday festivities continued on, the brunette heard the doorbell ring. Looking back at his parents and little sister, no one made a move to get the door. Nick let out an exasperated sigh as he got up to find out who the hell would be at his house this late at night. With one turn of the knob, the door swung open, releasing a cold gust of wind. Nick didn't really appreciate this sudden cold feeling. He looked around to find nobody there. Nick rolled his eyes, "I open the door to find nobody. Great," he muttered under his breath.

Just as he was about to close the door, a noise was heard outside. Not just any kind of noise. It sounded like a guitar being strummed. The strumming pattern continued, creating a melody that Nick was vaguely familiar with.

A voice-male-soon followed the soft strumming. The song, Nick realized, was Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You,' but a slower version. Nick's breath hitched, when he finally recognized who that voice belonged to.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing_

_I need I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

As the mystery singer finished the first verse, he finally revealed himself. Walking up to the stunned brunette who was still perched (and beginning to freeze) at the doorway.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

The bright blonde, floppy hair under the boy's cap gave him away. Nick couldn't believe it. He was seriously stunned speechless. He was here. Jeff was here. Jeff's floppy hair. His rosy cheeks that were bitten by the cold air. Nick couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. And Jeff was standing there. In the flesh.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

As Jeff sang, he stared at his boyfriend with a look of pure love. He missed him so much. Jeff needed to show how much he missed him. And what better way is to do that than by through song.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

With every word he sang, Jeff walked up the steps to Nick's front porch. Nick stared on with big, brown eyes. His boyfriend was in front of him. Nick pinched himself out of curiosity because of the thought that maybe this whole thing wasn't real occurred to him. That the Jeff in front of him was imaginary. But, no. It was all real. This was really happening.

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You_

Jeff's eyes were filled with love. Nick could tell that Jeff meant every word he sang. Nick was very much in love with his boyfriend, and he felt like he was falling for Jeff all over again.

_Oh all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_

As the last note hung in the air, Nick waited for Jeff to put down his guitar before launching himself into the blonde's arms. Jeff started chuckling as he was practically tackled by the shorter brunette in front of him.

"Miss me, did you?" Nick could practically hear the smirk that was forming on Jeff's lips Instead of answering Jeff's question, Nick tightened his grip on his boyfriend. He really did miss him. A lot, actually.

"Jeffie, I thought you wouldn't be back until after New Year's Day," Nick whispered into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, I thought I was, too. Until my parents saw how miserable I was without you. Two weeks into the trip, they finally decided to put me on the first plane they could find that was available back to America...back to you..." Jeff replied in the same manner, trailing off. His arms still wrapped around the brunette's waist. Then, he noticed how cold the other boy was, "Nicky, let's go inside. You're freezing. Come on."

Arms still wrapped around each other, the two boys made there way into the Duval household. The warmth of the house immediately hit them, like a slap to the face. Both boys shuddered as the house enveloped them into apple-cinnamon-smelling warmth.

Music was heard from the living room. It seemed that Nick's parents and sister didn't even notice that he was gone. Like Nick cared if they did. All he cared about right now was that his boyfriend was here, hugging him. Not somewhere in Europe. Nick was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Jeff speaking.

"I missed you so much, Nicky. But you know what I realized during those two weeks in Europe?" Jeff paused, looking down, face veiled in contemplation. Nick pulled away from the warmth that is his boyfriend.

"No, what?"

"I realized..." Jeff took a deep breath and looked deeply into Nick's beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. The blonde took Nick's hands in his own, "...I realized that I can't live without you. Those two weeks were like hell to me. It sucked that I couldn't see you. For like a freaking long time. I hated that feeling so much. I seriously cannot live without you. Your eyes. Your hair. Your smile. Your dorkiness. Your...everything. Nick, that whole time missing you made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with...you."

It took awhile for Nick to register what Jeff just said. He didn't really know what to say. How could he compare with that? All Nick could muster up was a soft, "I love you..."

Jeff smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too."

Hands still intertwined, the two lovers looked into each other's eyes. There was no need for words. The mere knowledge that they were reunited once again was enough. Jeff started humming a tune that Nick couldn't place the name of. The humming stopped and was soon replaced by the soothing voice of Nick's blonde boyfriend.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe..._

As Jeff's voice trailed off, Nick finally got the hint and looked up. And he was not mistaken. Right above them hung a sprig of mistletoe. Jeff leaned forward as he captured Nick's lips in his own. And on instinct, Nick kissed back. This kiss was more passionate than any of the other kisses they've shared. This one was filled with love, with want. Everything was forgotten. The only coherent thoughts either of them had in their minds were about the boy they were kissing. Nothing else. The room felt like it was slipping away, leaving the two boys floating in a pool of darkness.

When the need for air surfaced, the blonde and brunette pulled away, smiles slowly spreading across their faces.

"Best Christmas ever..."

"And why is that, Nicky?"

"Ah, well. There's this boy. Blonde, tall, super sexy. And I love him very very very very very much. And he's making me very very very very very happy right now."

"Oooh. Plenty of 'very's. I gotta say, that blonde's a lucky guy."

Their playful tones quickly turned into laughter. The mood happy and light. The laughter slowly died down.

As the two were making their way to the living room to join the Holiday dance party, which was still going strong, Nick had something to say.

"Hey, Jeffie?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nicky."

And now, Nick doesn't hate Christmas anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you...<strong>

**The songs mentioned are Mariah Carey's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' and Justin Bieber's 'Mistletoe.' (Jeff can't help it. You gotta pay some respect to be Biebs.)**

**Review are welcome. :)**

**Merry Niffmas! **

**Tumblr: i-am-triplecorn (hyphens included)**

**Twitter: leikaaCLR**

**an-artist-at-work :)**


End file.
